


The Fearling Child

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Broken Jokul, Fear, Hallucinations, Insanity, Jokul is called Jeremy, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Self-harming, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't what they seem, not with Jack having to deal with his twin's insanity. Then there's Pitch, it gets much worse when his brother starts attracting more dangers than needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared out the window. Snow was falling- it had been since the morning. His eyes glazed over, he wasn't looking at the snow. In fact he wasn't even looking at the people that walked and wandered around outside.

He was watching **_**them.** _ **

They were _everywhere_ , how could these people not see them?! His breathing hitched as those creatures gazed back at him. Looking away was a sign of weakness. Even as those flesh eaters smiled at him, those sharp jagged smile screamed monstrosity.

They were monsters, not him. Even so he frowned and glared at them. Of course this shied the children away from his home. After all who would want to be seen talking to the broken boy.

The black sheep of the Overland family.

Even his own mother and father gave up on him long ago, thinking that the medications prescribed to him by his psychiatrist would be the only thing that kept their beloved second oldest from being locked up. And he complied, with much disdain at first. However, he could now live his life as normal as any person around him.

He watched as one of those monsters neared one of the playing children. He breathed out, and soon he could smell blood. He hear a scream, and a cold sensation pressing against his face. Jeremy found himself pressing his forehead against the window. His eyes widen, and his breathing hitched again. His heart was racing and--

_Oh god._

Jeremy jerked away from window as a scream screech out, he didn't know if it was from him or from outside. He gave a yelp as he fell over the cushioned seat on the windowsill. He heard the tell tales of footsteps coming from the kitchen. He didn't scream, he didn't make a noise as the the creature snarled at him. He could smell blood. He glanced at the window once again.

He regretted it. He nearly gagged at the sight. His body stiffened, and eyes widen. He lurched forward and wheezed. His heart was racing his stomach churched at the putrid scent of the decayed head. He wanted to hurl, but he gave a sharp inhale and then would have screamed when he looked over the once clear window.

There was blood all over the window. He backed away and curled in at the corner as something crashed. He was soon hiding behind the dark curtains in the corner away from the broken window. It wasn't him, no it wasn't him. He didn't do that and yet he watched as the thing that fell into his living room. His breathing was becoming ragged, and he tried not to hurl. A severed head was thrown into his living room.

What was worse was that he wasn't hallucinating as a tall figure followed by a smaller lanky thing-- his brother came from the kitchen. "Oh god!" He heard his brother exclaim, and he could hear him trying not to hurl, meanwhile the taller of the two, Pitch if he remembered right, walked over gracefully as ever; he inched closer to where Jeremy sat shocked with the events that have unfolded before him. Jeremy was having a hard time breathing, and just when things were going well it had gone down hill. Jeremy trembled and choked on a sob.

 __Not again, not this thing again!_ _ It always happened, but this time it was worse, as there was an actual body this time, a rotten severed head in their living room. Jeremy gave a weak whimper. But he felt a familiar warm wrap around his shaking body. Jeremy looked up through his tears to stare up at the warm amber gaze,

"Come on." Pitch was quick to pick him, and held him close. In fact, his tall frame covered his vision from looking at the animosity of the crime that fell upon their living room. Jeremy didn't even look back as he taken upstairs. He could hear his brother calling the police. How could they explain this? That they had the misfortune to be the victim of some sort of heinous crime? This was not life for them.

This was hell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? For forgetting about this work.

There was blood. **_A lot of blood._  **He was standing in it-- he was screaming. He didn't know why he was screaming, but he continued to scream. His vision blurred, and his body began to feel as if someone was ripping into his flesh. Jeremy was crying, he didn't mean to hurt them.

He choked on a sob. He found himself running. The shadows--they were coming after him! Those wild eyes looked around. He gasped and lurched forward as he was coming closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. He reached out. He could feel his fingers brush against the warm light.

He failed.

They grasped his ankles-- yanking him back in with ease as a horrifying crackle came from the darkness. His screams were swallowed up by the shadows. He was struggling to claw himself out the iron grip. His body spasmed, arched, contorted, and twitched as pain surfaced to his mind. His eyes widen as they continue to claw, bite, and laugh at his pain.

He gasped, sobbed and was forced to curl up into a tight ball as they continue their relentless cruelty against him. He tried to drown out the haunting laugher. His eyes closed tightly, while his body kept on shaking and shivering. Hands covering his ears as he tried to block out the sneers and jabs of his  _ **atrocious acts**_.

He didn't do it! It wasn't him! He would never hurt anyone! Jeremy gave a another sob as he could feel terror overwhelming him. He finally felt them backing. Jeremy would have ran-- he should have, but then he could feel the sensation of that monster's hands all over him-- on his face, fingers tracing his lips, eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. His breathing hitched as another panic attack began to surge forward, making his body stiffen. His heart would've gave way-- if he were human. But Jeremy was far from human.

**"No..."**

A voice so vile-- so disgusting to hear, that it made Jeremy's body tense, and recoil as if he were struck. It twisted Jeremy's stomach into knots. He could feel that monster's hand touching-- looking him over. Jeremy finally gave out a gurgled scream as he seized and tried to lash the monster away, "Shhh.." It was cooing. _It held him_. Panic and terror took over, but he could not scream-- _not anymore_. He gave a choked sob. His body was so tense that it ached to even move his eyes. His mind screamed for him to run, to escape this _monster's_ clutches.

He was drowning in his own terror, his mind went numb, as did his legs. He felt them give way. Jeremy closed his eyes, but that did not help him. Jeremy stopped fighting. And he let the monster take over. His mind went blank. And he gave a low sigh as he felt himself fall. Why was he falling? Jeremy did not know--

Jeremy opened his eyes, he gave a hiss as light blinked him. Someone was holding him. His body went rigid. Jeremy spotted a locks of white pressing into his neck. He gave a low groane when he felt lips pressing on his neck. Nips calmed him. Jeremy didn't remember being put in bed. He frowned a little but then smiled as blue eyes looked up at him.

Jack gave him a small smile and uncurled from his side. Jeremy gave a disappointed whine. Jack only chuckled as he looked down at his brother. "You're awake." Jack's voice was hoarse, and sounded deep. Had Jack been doing things to him? Jeremy looked d around. He realized that he was not in his nor Jack's room. Jeremy wasn't sure if he should be alarmed or not.

"What?.." Jeremy winced at the sound of his own voice. It was worse than Jack's. Jeremy looked Jack over, he was calm, soothing him as he rubbed his arms. Jeremy could not help but give his brother a smile. He finally realized that he was sluggish. 

"Drugs..?" Jeremy's voice slurred. Jack nodded and then pulled away. Jeremy made a reach for his brother, but his was stopped. "Jack isn't going anywhere." A voice soothed him. Jeremy looked over at Pitch who was looking him over trying to analyze the situation. Pitch looked worn out, but he seemed happy to help Jeremy up.

"What do you last remember, Jeremy?" Pitch's voice sounded concerned. Jeremy looked over to Jack who had a concerned look on his face. Jeremy furrowed his brows and took a glance around the room. It was white, and the smell of chlorine hit him. He gagged but looked relieved when the window was opened.

"Nothing, why?" Jeremy looked so confused as his brother looked over at Pitch, "You.." Jack started slowly, and then bit his lower lip. "Tried to jump--" Jack did not look at Pitch. He was staring at Jeremy with a scared look. Jeremy looked baffled and then  winced. "You had another night terror and hallucinations, you had.. jumped from your room window.. but you fell into the hedges there.. no real injury.."

Jeremy gave a odd noise and then looked away. He grunted when he felt arms wrap around him. "I was so scared Jer.." His brother sobbed into his chest, "I was so scared that I nearly lost you.." His sobs stopped when he finished holding Jeremy tightly. Jeremy gave another sigh as he looked over at Pitch.

After a few conversation and some suggestions, Jack, and Pitch were shoo'd away from his room as visiting hours were done for the day. Jeremy sat in his bed and looked out his window. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip as he felt that cold sensation of a hand pressing against his back.

**"You're mine."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very late reply. I'm sorry guys, just been ugh life happens.

Jeremy had kept the night terrors at bay during his week long hospital stay. It was miracle that he hadn't broken down the first day in the shared room. Having lost his sense of time, Jeremy had recently found a new joy-- of staring out the window. He ignored the taunts those **_beasts_** made at him. 

Jack had thankfully came to visit as often as school let him. Speaking of which, Jeremy was currently doing math-- numbers calmed him down for some reason. If he kept his mind occupied, then he could keep his insanity at bay.

He had to keep it at bay or else-

He shuddered at the thought.

Jeremy found himself stuck when he looked up when he heard the door open up, and a nurse to roll in a cart with his meal. Jeremy gave her a curt smile just as she placed his meal in front of him.

Today's food was grilled chicken, boiled peas, some mash potato, and cup of fruits. Jeremy was silent, ignoring all, when he began to eat his meal, cutting into the rubbery. It tasted as good as it looked, dry and flavorless. He ate his food in peace. That was when he realized that the nurse had not left the room.

 _Probably to see if I eat it or not,_ Jeremy thought to himself. He grimaced at his food, and then turned his head as he gazed up at her.

Her multi-color hair really did a number to his eyes if he stared long enough. Her sweet smile warmed the room like a sunny day. She was exotic with those beautiful violet eyes stared at him with a softening look of a mother, "Dry, I know but that's all we have," She finally broke the growing silence. Her voice lulled him, "I'll bring you something better to eat next time, okay, sweetheart?" Just as Jeremy finished his meal she carted it away.

Right before she left the room something click in Jeremy's mind, "Toothiana!" He blinked, as realization hit him. She glanced over at him, shocked at his outburst, "Uh.." Jeremy blushed and looked away.

"I.." He felt shy around her now. Something about this woman made him shiver-- he knew her. But the realization hit him, when Toothiana stared right at him. She did not _know_ him, Toothiana did not _remembered_ him.

"Sorry.." Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

She shrugged it off, and left Jeremy to his own devices.

\---

Jack had been working overtime, with school, and visiting Jeremy at the hospital. Everything was a mess, school was hell as he had to put up with the same shenanigans, and not to mention the bullies at school.

Thankfully, he had Pitch throughout the whole ordeal, and though their relationship was kept a secret, it had grown in the last week with the trauma he had when his brother jumped out of their bedroom window.

Things were looking up for him, at least he hoped it was.

Jack gave another tired sigh before he felt hands on his shoulders, it made him smile, to have Pitch with him when he needed him. Jack leaned into his boyfriend's touch. He gave a hearty laugh as he turned to smile up at the other man.

Things were definitely good.

"Come on, lets go to bed, Jack." He heard his lover speak to him in a gentle tone, "we'll go visit your brother tomorrow." Jack smiled more before taking Pitch's offer.

As they lay in bed, Jack could not help but think about his brother. Something had happened, and not to mention with the weird dreams he's been having lately-- it was scaring him. Jack was getting tired.

Not of his brother but of what was happening to them. If only he knew the truth. Jack did not speak a word to Pitch not about his dreams. No, instead he wrote them down, and kept them a secret.

Jack fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow might bring. He let his worries vanish as he was held by Pitch.

Things were going to change, Jack was going to make sure of that.


End file.
